The present invention relates to an improved telecommunication socket, and more particularly to a telecommunication socket which includes two-stage conductive wires enabling a modularized circuit board or an electronic element to be easily and directly additionally connected with the socket so as to expand the function.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional telecommunication (telephone) socket including a seat body 11 having four side walls defining an insertion hole in which a plug can be fitted, and multiple bent conductive wires 12. A front section of the conductive wire is bent into an acute angle in a front end of the seat body 11, while a rear section of the conductive wire is bent 90 degrees to extend out of the bottom face of the seat body 11. The transmission lines contained in the plug contact with the respective conductive wires 12 of the seat body 11 so as to connect with a telecommunication device via the conductive wires 12.
The conventional telecommunication socket simply has the above telecommunication connection function, while lacking any other effect. Therefore, if it is desired to enhance the telecommunication quality of a product (such as a telephone) or provide other function, a circuit board or an electronic element must be additionally installed before the respective conductive wires 12 of the socket are externally connected with the original functional circuit board of the product. Such procedure is troublesome and makes the entire circuit board of the product more complicated. Also, this renders more difficult in later maintenance or service of the product.